worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VHT-1/1A1 Spartas
BACKGROUND (as per robotech.com) The Veritech Spartas Hovertank (usually just called Hovertank) is one of the fastest battle mecha in the Armies of the Southern Cross, and often serves as the backbone of the Southern Cross' ground offensives. In the last months of the war, the Hovertank was even used in space against the Robotech Masters' Motherships as a boarding mecha. The Southern Cross built large numbers of these tanks, almost all were lost against the Masters or the Invid. The Hovertank is especially adept at reconaissance missions, for which its high speed and relatively small size make it well suited. In addition, the Hovertanks' great speed often make them the first mecha to arrive on the battlefield. This high speed is made possible by four hover engines, which can make the tank float over most kinds of difficult terrain. As a Battloid, the Hovertank is capable of absorbing heavy punishment without being destroyed. The arms carry heavily armored covers than can act as shields. These arm shields also contain the weapons for the Guardian mode: a large projectile cannon and a triple-barreled pulse beam gun. In Hovertank and Battloid mode, the weapon used is a rifle-like beam cannon pod, although the cannon can also be used in Battloid mode, provided that the mecha is braced to absorb the recoil. A later variant developed just in time for the Second Robotech War was the VHT-1A1, which differed from the earlier model in that it replaced the heavy cannon with a large beam cannon. Also, late in the Second Robotech War, many Hovertanks were refitted with armored closed cockpits and with rocket pods for use in space against the Robotech Masters' fleet. These versions became known as the VHT-1A2 (refitted -1) and VHT-1A3 (refitted -1A1). The main drawback of the Hovertank is the open pilot position in Hovertank and Guardian modes. Aside from making the pilot vulnerable to enemy fire, this is also unpleasant and tiring in inclement weather. Model Type - VHT-1/1A1 Spartas Class - Veritech Hovertank Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 150 Arms - 200 Hands - 100 Legs - 300 Feet - 150 Main Body - 450 Sec. Thrusters - 75 Main Thruster - 125 Arm Shields - 400 Main Gun - 225 Gun Pod - 150 Optional Armoured Cowl - 100 Optional Space Thruster pods - 120 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Running - Battloid 56kph, Tank Mode 13 kph Leaping - Battloid 30ft unassisted 50 ft thruster assisted, Tank 50ft Thruster assisted Ground Speed - Hover mode 161 kph Space Speed with Optional Thruster Pods - Mach 1 Range - Fully Operations for 200 hours Statistics Height - Battloid 6.2m, Tank 4.5m, Hover 2.25m Length - Battloid 2m, Tank 7.75m, Hover 6m Width - Battloid 4.4m, Tank 2.25m, Hover 2.7m Weight - 26.4 tons dry, 32 tons operational PS - Robotic 45 Lift - 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.75 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x RRL-2 Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 8 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - 105mm smoothbore cannon (VHT-1) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 5.6km direct, 8.5km indirect Damage - 1d4x10+10 HE 10 ft area, 2d4x10 HEAT, 1D6x10 AP, 1d4x10 FRAG 20 ft area Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee maximum (Tank mode), 2 per melee (battloid mode), cannot fire in hover mode Payload - 40 Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Cannon (VHT-1A1) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 4.2km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee (tank mode), 3 per melee (battloid mode), cannot fire in hover mode Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - EU-11 Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d4x10 per blast, can semi automatic bursts Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Pulse beam gun Primary Purpose - anti-missile/vehicle Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per blast. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks, cannot fire in hover mode. Fire only bursts. Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 9 and 12 +1 strike ranged at level 3 +1 strike hand to hand level 5 +15% piloting rolls Punch - 5d6 Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Restrained Punch- 1d6x10 sdc (1d6 md) Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 48 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) and can target upto 12 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x16 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG both editions